Patent Documents 1 and 2 propose techniques that use holography to reproduce a video of stereoscopic images (hereinafter, such techniques will be referred to as “electronic holography”). The techniques of the electronic holography proposed in the documents are horizontal parallax type techniques using an existing spatial light modulator and are incapable of reproducing a stereoscopic video in a full-parallax state based on the electronic holography.
Also Non-Patent Document 1 on magneto-optical hologram should be referred to.